My Kyuubi
by CheshireCatCloud
Summary: Naruto's parents sell him to The Uchiha family. Naruto and Sasuke later fall in love. There will be alot of yaoi scenes. I am redoing this story.
1. Chapter 1

NTFDN: Hi here is another fan fic form your's truly. Anyways I don't own Naruto at all.

Chapter One

Naruto sat in his room. Today was the day when his parents were going to sell him to the uchiha family. This was decided when he was born that he would be sold to the family. The fox didn't want to leave his mom and dad. He got off his bed and walked to the door.' It's locked.' Naruto thought. Naruto began to pace around his room he didn't stop until he heard footsteps coming up the staris. He hears the lock being opened. His mom walks in and says " Naruto it's time."

" No I am not going with them just because of a dumb promise you guys made when I was a baby." Naruto yelled and for the first time looking at the youngest Uchiha.

" I am sorry Naruto but it can't be helped."

" I said I am not going !"

" Naruto do I need to get you father up here?"

" May I try?" The younger Uchiha asked getting annoyed by the scene in front of him.

" Go ahead Sasuke." Naruto's mother says leaving two boys alone in the fox's room.

Once the fox's mother was out of the room, Sasuke walks toward the blonde.

" What's wrong are you afarid of me Kitsune?" Sasuke asked.

" Why would I be afraid of you, and don't call me Kitsune."

" But you are MY KITSUNE."

" Go FUCK YOURSELF ASSHOLE."

Sasuke grabs the fox and pushes him aganist the wall pinning the fox boys arms to the wall. " Let go of me." Naruto said in ditrest. " Not until you start actting like my little pet." Sasuke said. Naruto shivered as he felt Sasuke's hot breath aganist his neck.

" Fine you win." Naruto said in a defeated voice. " Good Now get your things because my brother is waiting for us in the car." Sasuke said. Naruto grabed his bag that had his stuff in it. He looked at his room one last time before he followed Sasuke to the car.

The inside of the car Naruto was forced to sit on Sasuke's lap beacause another boy who was alittle bit older then him was taking up most of the seat do to him sleeping.

" Itachi what did you do to Hito now?" Sasuke asked looking at the sleeping magentea haired fox. " Nothing much just alittle of this and alittle of that." Itachi answered his younger brother. Sasuke felt Naruto's head on his sholuder. ' He must be tired.' Sasuke thought looking at his new pet.

NTFDN: FIN WITH CHAPTER TWO PLZ. PLZ. REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

NTFDN: Okay here is chapter two to My Kyuubi. Enjoy. I don't own Naruto. BUT I DO OWN HITO.

Chapter two

Naruto had awoken once he felt the car stop. " you have finally awoken Kitsune." Sasuke said. " I AM NOT A FEMALE FOX OKAY I AM A KYUUBI, AND ANYWAYS A KITSUNE HAS ONE TAIL AND A KYUUBI HAS NINE HINCE THE NAME NINE TAILED FOX, YOU DUMB SHIT." Naruto yelled at the raven haired boy. " Well I am going to call you KITSUNE anyway because a fox is a fox. Like a monster will always be a monster." Sasuke replied curtly. Naruto sat there quiet because of the comment that Sasuke said. The silence was broken once Itachi said " Aright get the Fuck out of my car NOW! Also Sasuke tell mom and dad that I took Hito shopping."  
" Do we have to go shopping now Itachi?" Hito asked. Naruto looked at the boy this was first time he had heard the other fox speak. " Fine I'll tell them, lets go Kitsune." Sasuke said. Naruto obeyed the command to the letter. Once the two boys were out of the car Itachi drove off. Naruto followed Sasuke into his huge house. " Mom , Dad we're home." Sasuke yelled taking off his shoes at the front door. " We're in the kitchen Sasuke." A female voice yelled. Sasuke turned to Naruto and said " Don't forget to take your shoes off Kitsune and don't even try to run away from here because either I will catch you or My brother will catch you and trust me you don't want my brother to catch you."

' How did he know what I was planing to do?' Naruto thought taking his shoes off and following Sasuke into the kitchen. Naruto noticed a man and a woman sitting at the table. He noticed how Sasuke and Itachi looked a lot their father and their mother had long black hair and she wore the most kindest expression. " So I take this is the Kyuubi brat?" Sasuke's dad asked. " Yeah." Sasuke answered. " So were is he going to sleep, Sasuke?" Sasuke's mother asked. " He is going to sleep in my room of course." Sasuke answered looking at his mother like she had hit her head. " Any how were is your brother?" Sasuke's father asked. " He took Hito shopping." The raven haired boy said.

" Any how Naruto-kun how old are you?" Sasuke's mother asked the blond.

" Uhm... I am 12 years old." Naruto answered a little taken back by the question. " Sasuke why don't you show him your room and tomorrow your father and I will go and get Naruto registered at your school." Sasuke's mother said. After his mother had fin shied Sasuke grabbed the blond and started to drag him to his room. " Uhm... Sasuke-kun, do I have to sleep in your room?" Naruto asked the boy. " Yes!" Sasuke growled at the blond. " Aha whats this little brother are you having trouble with you pet if you want I can break him for you." A dark voice said form behind the two.

" No thanks Itachi I know how you break people, anyways were is your pet you usually never let him out of your sight."

" Oh I know were he is and you Kyuubi if you even try or think about escaping and I catch you I will have no choice but to break you and Sasuke will not save you." Itachi said holding the blond under the chin. " LET GO OF ME NOW YOU SICK BASTARD!" Naruto yelled at the elder Uchiha.

" WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" The elder Uchiha yelled punching the blond in the face.

"..." Naruto didn't say anything just stood there with fear in his eyes.

" That is what I thought you said, because someone who as low as you has no right to freedom, Sasuke teach your pet how to hold his tounge or the next time I might kill him little brother." Itachi said before leaving the two in the hallway. " You Dumb ass you shouldn't talk to my brother like that and because of that he ruined you beautiful face." Sasuke said dragging the blond in the bathroom to clean up the blood that was on the blond ' why did my parents do this to me do they not love me? Am I really nothing but a monster like all of the villagers say I am.' Naruto thought as he followed Sasuke to the raven haired boy's room.

When the two arrived at Sasuke's room the first thing Naruto noticed was that there were no windows on the floor. " This is my room." Sasuke said opening the door to his room. Naruto noted that Sasuke's room like the hallway had no windows. He also noticed the huge king size bed, a t.v, a stereo, and computer were in the room.

" Uhm.. were am I going to sleep?" Naruto asked. ' is he really that dumb?' Sasuke thought. " with me you dumb shit." Sasuke said looking quiet annoyed with the blond

'I knew it .' Naruto thought before he screamed at the other boy " There is no way in the seven hells that I am going to sleep with you. " Naruto growled.

" You have no choice Kitsune."

" Like hell I don't, I am still a person."

" No you aren't anymore you have no rights no freedom. Lets put It this way you are mine for the rest of your life."

Sasuke pushed the frightened fox into his room. Naruto fell on the ground he looked at Sasuke with a frighten look on his face as he watched the raven close the door and lock it. " Wh...at are you going to do to me?" Naruto stammered. " I am going to 'it'." Sasuke said. Naruto got up and punched the younger Uchiha. " YOU FUCKING SICK BASTARD." Naruto yelled kicking down the door to Sasuke's bedroom running to the bathroom. Once Inside Naruto locked the door. The blond knew if he tried to escape he would only be brought back. He also new it was only a matter of time before Sasuke got into the bathroom and when he did Naruto would be in huge trouble.

Naruto sat on the toilet and began crying he knew there was no way of escaping his fate. He was doomed the moment he was born the moment when the Kyuubi was sealed inside of him. He just sat there crying .

NTFDN: Mawhahaha I am so evil I bet a lot of you were thinking yes a huge Yaoi scene. Nope no yaoi scene in this chapter maybe in the next chapter. Plz. Plz review.


	3. Chapter 3

NTFDN: Hello everyone here is the third chapter to My Kyuubi.

Finally I bet a lot of you were thinking.

I DON'T NARUTO BUT I DO OWN HITO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter three

Sasuke stood at the bathroom door. He could hear the blond crying like there was no tomorrow. Sasuke tried to open the door but to his rotten luck it was locked and there was no way he could go comfort his pet.

" Kitsune open this door right now!" the raven haried boy yelled through the door.

" FUCK OFF!!!" The Kyuubi yelled in the bathroom. Sasuke was startedled when he heard his brother's voice ' what is this little brother are you having some trouble controlling your pet?"

" No I can handle it." The younger Uchiha spat at the older raven haired uchiha. " but on the contray sasuke it looks like you are having trouble controlling the kitsune here I'll help you out." And with that said Itachi kicked the door in and grabed the blond by his hair . Naruto yelped in response at his hair being grabed so roughly.

" Now he will have to punished Sasuke." Itachi said pulling out a whip and handing it to sasuke. The fox sat there horrifed of the two uchihas and the whip that Itachi held in his hand.

"Now do you want to do it Sasuke or will I have to?" The older Uchiha asked looking at his younger brother. " I can't do Not him Itachi." Sasuke answered weakly. " Fine." And with that said Itachi began beating the living shit out of the blond. The older Uchiha smirked every time the blond screamed out in pain. After about an hour the blond had passed out from the loss of blood and due to the pain that he had just endured from Itachi.

" Sasuke clean this mess up before mom or dad sees this." Itachi ordered his younger brother. Sasuke grabed the unconcess Kyuubi and took him to their room were he had a bathroom were he could treat the blond's wounds and get the dry blood off from him.

NTDFN: Gomen about the short chapter but the rest will be longer I promise.


	4. Chapter 4

NTFDN: Here is chapter 4 and I would like to thank you all for all of your reviews and like promise I will make the chapters longer.

I DON'T OWN NARUTO BUT I DO OWN HITO!!!!!!!

Chapter 4

Naruto woke up to the sun shining in his eyes the only thing that he could remember was the fact that Itachi had beat him like there was no tomorrow. He was snapped out of his thoughts when heard the voice that he hated so much. " Good to see that you are awake Kitsune." Naruto growled at the raven haried boy in response. " don't growl at me." Sasuke yelled punching Naruto in the face. Naruto felt blood coming out of his mouth. Sasuke leaned forward and began licking up the blood. " Get off me you asshole." Naruto growled trying to the Uchiha off from him.

Sasuke pulled away from the blond and glared at him. " No because you are mine and I can do what ever I want to your BLOND ASS." Sasuke said grabing Naruto under the chin and pulled his face closer to his own. " Now we are going to School and you will wait for me after every class and you will tell me were you are going to be always. Do you understand me Kitsune?" Sasuke asked looking into the blond's blue eyes.

" No I DON'T UNDERSTAND YOU."

"DO YOU DARE DEFIY ME, KITSUNE?"

" With every fiber in my body."

Sasuke sat there for a few minutes until finally his hand s wrapped around the blond's throat and began to strangle the poor blond. " What was that I can't hear you." Sasuke said smirking everytime the blond tried to pull free from his grip. " you want to know what happened to my last pet well I killed him for disobeying me and for running away to much. I won't have any problem ending your life if you don't start listening to me Kitsune." And with that said sasuke let go of the Kyuubi's neck. The blond sat gasping for air for about a minute. Naruto didn't try to fight back when Sasuke pulled him closer and pulled him into a deep kiss. Naruto refused to let Sasuke's tounge in when he felt it trying to enter his mouth. Sasuke knowing that would sliped his hand under the blonds shirt and began rubbing the kyuubi's stomach. Naruto let out a moan but it was stifled by Sasuke's tounge entering the kitune's mouth.

Sasuke was enjoying tasting the blond. He taste like grapes and ramen. I like this taste and it is all mine. Sasuke thought letting the blond go when heared an knock on the door. " Put that uniform on."

Naruto put on the brand new uniform that was on Sasuke's bed.

Once Naruto put the Uniform on Sasuke dragged him to the kitchen. Sasuke stoped when they were at the stairway only to pull out a small bell that was attached to some yarn.

" What is that for?"

" So I can hear were you are at when are some what near me."

Naruto didn't fight the raven haried boy as he put the bell on him. The two wen t down the stairs to get ready to leave for school.

Naruto Looked at the building that was in front of him and couldn't help but wonder what the difrence was from a public school from a pravite school all he knew was that he was not going to pass any of his classes because the teachers never liked him, and he didn't want to fail because Sasuke would be mad at him. Naruto let out a small sigh as he followed Sasuke into the school building.

Once inside Naruto Noticed how much cleaner the school was from his old school. Sasuke led the blond to the office. The blond took a seat in on of the big comfy chairs that were there. He was there to pick up his sedudle and to talk to the principal.

NTFDN:Okay next chapter Naruto gets his classes and he starts to fall for a certain pink haired girl witch Sasuke wants to kill.


	5. Chapter 5

NTFDN: Gomen about not updating in a while but I have finally got back to typing.

I don't own NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BUT I DO OWN HITO.

Chapter Five

Two months had pasted and Naruto had not tried to get away from sasuke but the fox didn't let the raven haired boy do anything he wanted to him. Naruto still yelled at the raven and still got hit but he would always say he was sorry. Little did the raven know that he wasn't the only person in the Kyuubi's life. A pink haired girl was currently dating the blond. the Kyuubi had to keep it under wraps because he was afraid of what Sasuke might do.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was a sunny day outside and Sasuke was currently cleaning his room. his mother had taken Naruto to go see his parents and then shopping. The raven was now working on cleaning his desk when he came across a journal.

Naruto Uzamaki

Read the name on the book cover.

I wonder what he has written in here.

Sasuke opened the book and turned to the first page.

Monday

March 7 9:15 pm

Today I got picked on again and my parents said it was just because they are jealous of me and that they don't mean it. Is calling me a monster out of spite?

Sasuke turned to look for more recent pages when he found them

August 5

Today I asked a girl out and she said yes. Her name is Sakura and she is in almost all of my classes. She is so pretty and she smells like cherry blossoms. I am so happy can't tell Sasuke because he might kill her or me. so I have to keep my happiness under wraps. But I still can't believe she said yes. I am kinda of scared right now. I can't write when he is in the room or awake because he will read it. Sakura-chan is soooooooooooooo pretty I just can't contain myself.

Sasuke closed the book in disgust and threw it back on the desk. He was so going to get the blond for betraying his trust like that.

" We are home." Sasuke heard his mom yell as the two walked into the house. Naruto made his way up the stairs with various bags of all shapes and sizes. " Uhm.. hi Sasuke-kun." Naruto said walking in the room with the bags. Naruto looked at the journal that layed open on the desk. The blond dropped all of the bags that he was holding and stood there in horror. " Y...ou didn't read it did you?" The blond asked. " Of course I did and now you have to pay for betraying me like that, Kitsune." The raven said walking towards the blond.

Naruto started to back up once Sasuke started coming towards him. The blond knew that he wouldn't be able to run away due to a collar that Sasuke had placed on him a week ago. Naruto stood against the door unable to get out of the door. " You are not getting away Kitsune." Sasuke said garbing the blond by his neck.

Naruto was gasping for breath as Sasuke kneed him in the stomach and punched in the face with his free hand.

The blond was bleeding as he tried to catch his breath. Sasuke began to lick up the blood that was dripping out of the blond's mouth. The Kyuubi cringed at the raven's touch. He taste so good. His blood is good.(A/N: No Sasuke is not a vampire.) Sasuke let go of the blond's throat and used his two hands to dragged the blond to the bed. "LET GO OF ME YOU ASS HOLE." The Kyuubi screamed in distress.

" NO, NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP."

The blond fell silent as he was tied up to the bed. Sasuke looked at him for awhile before he pulled out his cellphone to call someone.

" Hello?" the voice on the other line said

"Yeah Yuko, I have a job for you."

" What is it Master Sasuke?"

"I Need you to kill some one."  
" Who is it and why can't you do it your self?"

" It is a pink haired girl named Sakura and I can't do it myself because I have to teach my pet a lesson."

" Yeah I'll do it because i have nothing better to do."

With that said Sasuke hung up his cell phone and turned back to face the helpless blond. The kyuubi had a look of fear and deep hatred on his face.

" Stop glaring at me kitsune." Sasuke said smacking the fox across the face. " Go screw your self in hell you bastard." Naruto spat at the raven haired boy that was now sitting on top of him. " really now is that how you truly feel." Sasuke asked whispering in the blond's ear. The hot breath that belonged to sasuke sent chills down his spine. God don't do what I think you are going to do.

Sasuke snaked his hand down the blond's shirt and began to rubbed his stomach. Naruto began to purr and the raven's touch. Sasuke lent down and took the blond's earlobe in his mouth. Naruto let out a slight moan when he felt sasuke's teeth on his tender flesh.

Meanwhile Yuko was carrying out his orders from sasuke and killing sakura.( A/n: I didn't feel like writing about sakura's death because I know all of you want to read the Yaoi.)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke began to move his hand further up from were he was rubbing the blond's stomach to were his nipples were. He took one in between his thumb and fore finger and began to play with it. It harden form the raven's touch and Naruto began to moan.

" guess what , Kitsune I am going to make sure you know that you belong to me and only me." Sasuke whispered in the lust filled kyuubi's ear. Naruto didn't even move or speak because he knew it would be useless to fight back or say anything. The blond knew that ever remark he made or any thing he did just turned sasuke on even more. He felt his clothes being removed and the cold air hitting his naked body. Sasuke stood there for a moment ravishing his pet before he lent down to lick up the precum that was on the kyuubi's now hard member. Naruto Let out a small whimper as he felt his whole length being taken over. Sasuke began to move up and down which caused the blond to moan even louder and arch his back up. The raven haired boy was getting more and more turned on every minute. Loving how his pet was squraming and moaning like a fox. Sasuke stopped right before the fox was about to exploded which earned him a small whimper and growl. That was soon replaced when sasuke stuck a finger in the kyuubi's tight ass. The blond screamed out in pain.

" Relax kitsune, because i need to get you prepared." sasuke said licking the kyuubi's stomach were his tattoo was. Sasuke waited until naruto relaxed a little before he countined to finger his ass. Which that didn't take too long because the blond relaxed a few minutes later. Sasuke then stuck another finger in and the blond screamed out in a miture of pleasure and pain. Naruto began to moan when sasuke hit his prostrate. The blond's hips began to buck and move with Sasuke's fingers. Sasuke deciding that the fox was ready removed his finger's and threw off his shirt and pants and straddled the blond's legs so he could slide into him. Sasuke waited a few seconds to let the blond get used to the new object in his body. Once he was used to it, the younger uchiha began to move up and down. The Kyuubi moaned out every time sasuke hit his spot. Sasuke took the kyuubi's member and began to pump it in rhythm with his own movements. Naruto moaned out even louder as he was about to reach his limit.

With one last pump naruto exploded all of his seed on both his and sasuke's chest and hand. Sasuke brought his hand to his mouth and began to lick the clear substance off his hand savoring every drop. With one last thrust sasuke came inside of the blond. The layed there for a while in order to catch their breath. Sasuke slowly pulled out of the blond and looked at the now sleeping figure in front of him. Sasuke pulled the sleeping body on to his chest. " I Love You, Kitsune." Sauske whispered to the sleeping blond kissing him the forehead. Sasuke then let sleep overtake him.

Little did the raven knew some one had saw the whole thing and wanted the blond for him self

NTFDN: All Done with this chapter now on to the next one. Plz plz review.


	6. Chapter 6

NTFDN: hi everyone i have finally gotten a chance to work on this fan fic. Thank all of you readers for the reviews and if you keep them coming i'll keep the fan fic going.

I Don't own Naruto because if I did Orochimaru would be dead.

chapter six

Naruto woke up to the sun shining in his eyes. He looked around the room and didn't find sasuke in the room at all but he did see a boy with long silver hair sitting in a chair and smiling at the blond sweetly. " I see you are up Naruto-kun, I am here because master sasuke told me to watch you until he gets back later tonight." " WHY DO I NEED BABYSITTING AND WHY ARE YOU FUCKING SIMILING?" The blond yelled jumping out of the bed still completely naked from the night before. " You might want to put some clothes on Naruto-Kun, by the way my Name is Yuko."

" I don't care who you are Ton'ma."

"What was that Naruto-Kun?"

" You heard me Ton'ma."

" Master Sasuke was right you have a very rude demoner about you." Yuko said walking up to the blond and slapping the blond. Naruto glared at the silver haired boy. " touch me again and see what happens." The fox growled at the silver haired boy.

" If you are good i'll let you in on a little secret."

" I don't care about whatever you want to tell me."

" not even if it is about your girlfriend Sakura?" Yuko asked looking at the blond's reaction.

" what do you know about Sakura?" Naruto asked.

" Well I was the one who killed her."

" Yaro!" The blond growled balling his han into a fist.

" what are you going to do about it?" Yuko asked walking up ehind the still naked Naruto and holding the blond by his neck.

" When she was about to die she kept yelling out for you to save her." Yuko whispred in the fox's ear.

" what do you want with me?" the blond said softly.

" I want you period Naruto-kun."

the blond could feel yuko's hand rubbing his stomach.

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Naruto yelled trying to get away from Yuko.

" Sakura said the exact samething when she was about to get her thorat slit."

Naruto punched the silver haired boy in the face and ran out of the room. he wanted to put as much space between Yuko and himself as he could.

Sasuke please help me. The blond thought as he ran for dear life. " Were are you going." a dark calm voice said in front of the blond. Naruto looked up to find himself looking into the eyes of his captor. Naruto couldn't utter a word but insted broke into tears. Sasuke didn't know what to say. All he could do was wrap his arms the sobbing blond trying to bring him some comfort.

Sasuke glared at Yuko as he left with a huge smirk on his face.

NTFDN: Gomen for the long update but i have been working on another story. well plz. review and i will try to update more often.

Yaro Bastard

Ton'ma asshole

Sasuke help me please.

Meanwhile in hawaii...

Hito and Itachi were curently walking the beach together.

Back at sasuke's house...

Naruto had grabbed a shirt and threw it over him and was currently hiding in a closet.


	7. Chapter 7

NTFDN: here is the next chapter

I don't own Naruto

chapter seven

Sasuke woke felling some type of weight on chest. the raven looked down to see a sleeping blond clining to his shirt afraid to let go. I want to protect naruto. He is just to cute to let anything harm him. I don't want to see him cry any more, I want him to be happy more than anything. Sasuke thought watching the blond slowly stir into the land of the living.

" Moring, Naruto." Sasuke said. Naruto looked at Sasuke confused. " Did you just call me by my name?" Naruto asked the raven. "yeah."

" Good moring Sasuke."

" Come on we need to get ready for school."

Naruto got off from Sasuke's chest and ran into the bathroom to wash his face, while Sasuke put on his school uniform. Once the blond was done brushing his teeth and his hair, he quickly put on his uniform and ran down the stairs to the front door were Sasuke was waiting for him.

When the two made it to school there was a dark gloomy feel to it. " Hey did you two hear the news yet?" Kiba asked the two boys when they sat down on the bench that was near the back of the school.

" No what is going on, Kiba?" Sasuke asked watchin Naruto chase a near by butterfly with a huge silly grin on his as he did so.

" well, you know that girl Sakura?"

" Yeah, What about her?"

" Well she has been murdered."

" Really?"

" Yeah and here is another thing the cops don't know who did it because there wasn't much left of her when they arrived."

Naruto stopped in his place completely frozen. Sasuke could see the tears rolling down the blond's cheeks.

" Is that all?" Sasuke asked.

" No we got a new student today and he is creepy." (A/N: Yuko will show up alot more to ruin things between Sasuke and Naruto.)

" Master Sasuke, Naruto-kun, I never thought I would see you two here." A voice yelled from behind the three boys. Naruto quickly ran to Sasuke afraid to be too far away from the raven. " What do you want Yuko?" Sasuke asked with a hint of hatered in his voice.

" Nothing really i just wanted to say hi." Yuko said looking at the half scared blond and the raven that held onto him in a tight grip. Just you wait Master Sasuke one of these days i will take your pet from you and you will suffer the same way I did when you killed my little brother. Yuko thought as he walked past the two. " Sasuke i don't like him." Naruto whimpered once the silver haired boy left. " Naruto what did he do to you?" Sasuke asked looking at the blond with worried eyes. " He tryed to rape me." Naruto said simpily.

" Dude that guy is creepy." Kiba said looking for his lover.

" He's dead." Sasuke said simpily.

Not too long after Shino arrived and Kiba ran up to hug his lover. Sasuke picked up the blond and placed him in his lap.

" Kitsune, can I tell you something?"

" what is it Sasuke?" Naruto asked looking into the raven's eyes.

I love you and I won't anything or anybody hurt you anymore and gomen nasai about Sakura."

Naruto's cheeks flushed red after Sasuke said that, Before Naruto could say anything to sasuke the bell rang for school to start.

Naruto walked into his math class and noticed that Yuko was sitting in his desk, the blond looked for an empty desk near one of Sasuke's friends to his luck there was one near Garra. The blond quickly ran to the open desk. The red head looked at the blond with a worried look on his face. " What is wrong, Kyuubi?" Garra asked. " I don't want to sit by that guy." Naruto said simply take a seat in the empty desk. The class went by very slowly and Naruto was having trouble foucsing on the lesson.

Yuko didn't pay attention to the math lesson at all do to the fact that he was keeping a close eye on the struggling blond that was taking notes. I will get him when the class ends. The silvered haired boy thought whatching the blond struggle to keep up with the notes.

Naruto took a quick glance at the clock and noticed that the bell was going to ring in three seconds. The blond quickly began to shove things into his school bag. " Hey, Garra?"

" What is it Naruto?"

" Can you walk out of the classroom with me?"

"Sure." Garra Said catching the fear in the blond's eyes.

The bell rang and Yuko bgan make his way to the blond until he saw Garra and Naruto walking together. Yuko turned around to find himself face to face with a very pissed off Sasuke.

" What are you up to Yuko?"

" I was going to escort your little pet out of the classroom, Lord Sasuke."

" Liar, you were going to kidnap him weren't you."

" what can you be talking about Master Sasuke."

" Garra can you take Naruto to his next class for me." Sasuke asked his red haired friend seeing how afarid Naruto was.

" Come on Naruto." Garra said dragging the blond by his hand.

Once Naruto was out of the classroom Sasuke turned his attention back to the silvered haired boy that was standing in front of him.

" stop trying to hurt Naruto."

" Why should I?"

" What is this about anyways, Yuko?"

" DON"T YOU REMEMBER MY LITTLE BROTHER?"

" WHAT DOES HE HAVE TO DO WITH NARUTO?"

" MY LITTLE BROTHER WAS EVERYTHING TO ME AND YOU KILLED HIM FOR NO REASON."

" No, he tried to kill me so I had to defend myself. That is why I killed him."

" Well now I will take something of yours, Asshole."

" If you touch My Kyuubi I will kill you."

" If you can catch me." Yuko Said opening a path to an alteternet dimesssion.

Sasuke stood there trying to find out what his next course of action would be to protect Naruto from the psyco that thretend to harm the fox.

NTFDN: In the next chapter Yuko will kidnap Naruto and the blond's true feelings come out. Plz review.


	8. Chapter 8

NTFDN: Here is chapter and i will try to at least try to post two chapters at least every week but i can't make any promises so you guys are going to have to keep checking back to the fic. I have been thinking that once this fan fic is done that i would do a Naruto/ Garra fic or a Naruto/Itachi fic. You will find out on a later date what i am planning. Well anyway on to the fanfic.

I donot own Naruto!!!!!!!!! But I do own a Naruto and Sasuke action figure. I Also Own Hito so no stealing him because I will hunt you down and kill you ninja style.

Chapter eight

Naruto slowly made his way to the bathroom beacuase he was out on a bathroom pass. He wasn't allowed to go when Gaara was walking the fox to his room. The fox walked oblivious to what was going on behind him. Yuko slowly walked up behind him the blond making sure to not make too much noise. Naruto was about to walk into the bathroom when he felt strong arms grab him from behind.

" what..." The blond's sentence was stoped in mid-sentence do to the fact that his thorat was jabbed were his voice box was. The blond was turned around so he could face the silver haired boy in the face.

" Guess what Naruto-kun you are going to be mine for now on." Yuko whispered in the blond's ear. Yuko loved the look of fear that was so clearly in the blond's eyes. why is he doing this to me? Sasuke help me. someone please save me from this psyco.

Sasuke stood outside Naruto's math class he had been there for five minutes now and he was begining to suspect that the blond had been kidnapped. " Hey Sasuke- chan, I have a massage for you."a magenta haired boy said. " What is it, Hito?" Sasuke asked looking at the fox. " It is from some guy named Yuko. He says that you have six hours to come claim what is yours. if you don't show up he will kill Naruto." Hito said. Sasuke quietly fumed. " Thanks Hito." Sasuke said quickly leaving the doorway to the math classroom.

Darkness

Sadness

fear

Naruto woke up and looked around the room that he was in. The room was painted black and had hardly any light. the only light was coming from a dim candle light. " I see you are awake." a dark voice said. The voice made the fox shiver from fear. " Wha... what are you going to do to me?" The blond asked with a fear filled voice. " I am going to make that bastard Sasuke suffer, Because he took everything from me and now I will take everything from him." Yuko said stroaking the foxes face. The blond's eyes began to close half way.

" My little brother was just like you. So Kind, Innocent, and Pure, But that all changed when my brother was given to Sasuke. He would call to me in my sleep to help him, to save him from the abuse that he had to endure from that Vampire." Yuko said getting on top of the blond. " Please don't do this because i am sure that he wouldn't want you to do this." The blond said meakly. " Shut up." Yuko growled as he wrapped his hand s around the blond's neck . Yuko smirked as the blond gasped for air. " Let me tell you this before I passout, I too am a fox." Yuko whispered as Naruto slowly passed.

Sasuke ran quickly with his group of friends. " So were are we going?" Shino asked. " We are going to get Naruto back."

" What happended to Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun?" Kabuto asked.

" That bastard Yuko kidnapped him." Sasuke said simply. The group kept up their pace. Don't worry Kitsune. I'll be there soon.

Naruto woke up to a searing pain going through his back. The blond screamed in pain as a object entered his body. " Thats right keep screaming Like that." Yuko said shoving harder into the blond causing him to scream more. " WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY KYUUBI!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sasuke yelled at the top of his lungs. Yuko didn't even turn around but contuined to rape the poor fox. The blond screamed out in more pain. Unable to stand the blond's scream's any more Sasuke punched Yuko in the face.

" Get Off from my property Now." Sasuke hissed very pissed off. Yuko rubbed his face and quickly pulled out of the fox causing him to scream out more. Gaara quickly ran to the blond and grabbed a blanket to cover the fox's bleeding body. The blond had tears running down his face and he was shaking all over. " Garra take him to my older brother." Sasuke said not letting his eyes leave Yuko.

Garra and the rest of the group left with the blond to deliver him to Sasuke's older brother. " Did you have fun raping my fox." Sasuke asked. "Yeah but he kept screaming out for you to help him. It was so cute."

" I'll give you cute." Sasuke said pushing the silvered haired boy up against the wall. He quickly stabbed the boy with a kunai knife. " For that you have to die Yuko." Sasuke said stabbing deeper into the boy's heart. Yuko coughed up blood unto the raven's face. Sasuke licked up the blood that landed on his face. " Now die." Sasuke said snapping the boy's neck.

Death

Love

Fear

Sasuke walked out of the house. He didn't care that he had blood all over him the only thing that mattered to him was that Naruto was okay. I am sorry, I had promised to protect you and I failed.

Love is a wried thing that can happened at odd times. 

Sasuke walked into his house and up his stairs. He slowly opened his door to find Kiba, Kabuto, Garra, Shino, and Kankaro. They were all trying to comfort the blond. They all looked at Sasuke when he walked into the room. The four of them had sadness in their eyes. Sasuke could see that Kabuto had healed all of the blond's wounds. Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes and the raven could see nothing into the ocean orbs.

Sasuke bent down and took the blond into his arms. Naruto began to cry into Sasuke's shoulder. The only thing the raven could do was hold the frightened blond.

NTFDN: YAY!!!! This chapter is done. I konw in my earlier Chapters I said I would not make Sasuke a vampire but I had decied to. I would also like to thank you all for your lovely reviews. please keep them coming and I will keep the chapters coming. plz review.   
DATTEBAYO.


	9. NOTE

NinetailedfoxdemonNaruto

Frist I would like to say gomen but I won't be able to post up chapters as much as I have beacuse my computer crashed and I am Getting ready to Move to West Virgina. Again I am really sorry and once I am settled in I will post up at least 12 new chapters and i will also try to post up chapters 9-15 if I can get my computer working. Please keep checking back and once again gomen.


	10. Chapter 9

NTFDN: Well I found a computer to type on so here is the long awaited chapter 9.

I don't Own Naruto But I do Own Hito and like I said in the last chapter the I will hunt you down and kill ninja style.

Chapter 9

Naruto sat silently in the bathtub. The water was filled with a mixture of blood and bubbles. The blonde's face went into an expression of pain as he stood up to get out of the bathtub. Outside the bathroom Sasuke stood guard at the door. The raven haired boy ran into the bathroom when he heard a loud thump noise and a whimpering sound coming out from the bathroom. "Are you all right Dobe?" the raven asked helping the blond up. Naruto looked up to look at the vampire his eyes had tears in them as he clung to Sasuke like a helpless kitten. Sasuke couldn't but hold the frightened fox. "Calm down nothing is going to get you." Sasuke whispered in the blonde's ear. Naruto drifted off into sleep.

In the realm of the kyuubi……

"You like that Bastard don't you?" A dark voice asked the blond.

"I don't Know Kyuubi no Kitsune?" Naruto answered shyly.

"You do like that bastard you little brat."

"Okay I LOVE SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled at the Kyuubi.

Kyuubi No Kitsune was stunted by the boys sudden out burst. "This isn't going to be easy Brat because I won't let anybody else take you from me."

"What do you mean?" Naruto said in utter confusion.

"You heard me no one else is allowed to have you because you are mine when I leave this body."

Naruto quickly woke up and looked around the room and then looked down at himself to find that he was fully clothed. Naruto slowly got out of the bed when he found himself in a strong embrace. "Good Morning, Kitsune." Sasuke purred into the fox's ear. Naruto's face turned a bright red and the fox slowly turned around. " Uhm… Teme can I tell you something?"

" What is it Dobe?"

" I love you Teme."

Sasuke was silent for a while trying to figure out what to say to his pet. But before the raven could say anything Naruto began to lick at the raven's neck. Sasuke began to breathe heavily down the blonde's neck. Before they could go any further Sasuke's brother Itachi Barged into the room. " Mom wants to see you in her room Sasuke." Itachi announced in a commanding tone. " I am going." Sasuke said under his breath. The two Uchiha left the room leaving Naruto to ponder about what Kyuubi No Kitsune had told him the night before.

What does he mean I am only his? The blond thought sitting on the bed.

NTFDN: I think this a pretty long chapter but plz leave your reviews and please no flames because Naruto Is a Good Boy. Dattebayo.

Love is a very painful thing to have to live through


	11. Info

Ntfdn: Here are some answers to your questions

Naruto was given to sasuke's family due to the death of Yuko's younger brother which tried to kill our poor Sasuke. Naruto's Parents were close friends with the Uchiha's so when they heard about the death of Sasuke's last pet the offered their son Naruto who was supposed to go to Sasuke in the first place.

I am not going to tell you what Kyuubi NO Kitsune is planning to do because that will be a spoiler but if you want to know keep reading.

The ages and the characters are

Naruto-13 in the story right now

Sasuke-13

Garra-13

Hito-16 WHO IS MY CHACTER AND IF YOU TAKE HIM I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN NINJA STYLE

Itachi-18

Yuko-18 died or is he you will just have to find out

Kabuto-14

Kiba- 13

Shino-13

Kyuubi NO Kitsune- ???

Those are the characters that have come in so far I will update the new list with answers to your questions later on in the story.

4. I would like to thank you all for the reviews and please no flames because I think I will go cry to Sasuke. Tear


	12. Chapter 10

NtfdN: Here is the long awaited Chapter ten.

I Don't Own Naruto But I do Own Hito So No stealing him or els I will go Kyuubi on you and kill you.

Chapter 10

Darkness

Life

Sin

Yuko slowly opened his eyes as he did so he looked around the room to find himself in a room of some sort. Were am I? He thought looking at the room. "I have brought you back , Yuko." A dark voice said.

" who are you?"

" I am your new master."

" what do you mean, my new master?" Yuko asked looking confused. The man walked into the light to reveal who he was. The Man had long black hair, pale skin that had a light purple eye makeup. " Orochimaru what could you possible want from me?" Yuko asked looking at the snake confused.

" I want you to make the vampire boy suffer?"

" Sasuke?"

" Yes him." The snake said smirking at the boy. " Fine I'll help you because I have become quiet found of his fox." Yuko said getting up and throwing on a shirt. " Well then I'll leave everything in your hands." Orochimaru said leaving the room.

Longing

Lust

Love

Naruto sat quietly on the bed. Kyuubi No Kitsune had not talked to him for about three hours. Naruto didn't want to him anyways. He stood up when he heard footsteps outside the bedroom door. The door opened slowly and Sasuke walked in looking stressed out. " Teme what is wrong?" The blond asked looking like he was afraid. " Nothing dobe." Sasuke said looking at the blond worried. " Teme for some reason I don't feel well." Naruto said just about to pass out.

Sasuke caught the blond before he hit the floor. The raven haired boy smirked. His fox is so stupid. Yuko thought as he jumped out the window with the blond haired fox.

" Dobe, I am back." Sasuke said walking back into the room. He sensed something that was off. He began looking around the room and noticed the shattered glass that was on the floor. Do Not Tell Me. Sasuke thought in horror as he thought about who might have taken his fox.

Laughter

Darkness

Evil Intentions

Naruto slowly opened his eyes but found that he could see nothing but darkness. The blond tried to stand up but felt something send a jolt of pain through his arms. He stopped moving when he heard a door open and light began to poor in through the open door. He could here the sound of boots coming towards him. " It has been a while Naruto-kun." A voice said.

" Yuko." The blond growled as he tried to kick the demon in the leg but no avail he found that his legs were also bound. " I Figured that you would try something like that Kyuubi." Yuko said bending down so that he was sitting in front of the blond. " what do you want from me?" Naruto asked. " I want to break you and make you mine." Yuko whispered in the blond's ear. Naruto's eyes widened in horror as he watched the silver haired boy walking out of the room. Sasuke please help me. The blond thought.

Ntfdn: Please review and I will try to post up the next chapter soon.


	13. Chapter 11

Ntfdn: Okay I am on a role because here is chapter 11 to My Kyuubi please in enjoy.

I Don't own Naruto and I guess I have already Drilled it in your head that I own Hito and I guess you already know what is going to happened to you if you steal Hito.

Chapter 11

Naruto sat in the darkness in the room that he was in. He had no clue what time it was or what day it was. All that he knew is that he hasn't eaten for a while. Suddenly he heard a voice talking to him. " I told you that you and that vampire kid are not meant to be together." The Voice of Kyuubi No Kitsune said mockingly. " Shut Up you stupid Kyuubi." Naruto growled at the Kyuubi. " How much more pain do you have to go through My little blond?" Kyuubi No Kitsune asked the blond. " I am not yours at all." Naruto retorted back at the demon.

The Kyuubi suddenly fell silent. Naruto could sense that someone was coming into the room. The blond could smell the food coming into the room. " Hello Kyuubi." Yuko said setting the food tray down next to him. He smirked when he saw the Kyuubi's eyes following the food tray. " You want it don't you?" Yuko asked stroking the fox's face. Naruto tried biting the silver haired man's hand.

Meanwhile...

Sasuke was looking for any trails that Yuko had taken and were Naruto might be. " Hello there Vampire Boy." A voice said from behind the raven haired boy. Sasuke turned around to find himself face to face with Orochimaru. " Oh it's just you, Orochimaru." Sasuke replied curtly glaring at the snake.

" That is not nice Sasuke- kun." Orochimaru replied with a hint of venom om in his voice. " Whatever." Sasuke said about walk away. The next thing the raven haired boy knew he was pinned to the ground. " What are doing?" Sasuke growled. " I am not going to tell you Sasuke-kun." The snake answered picking up the raven haired boy and throwing him over his shoulder.

Back in Yuko's hideout...

" If you want it you will have to beg." Yuko said.

At that comment Naruto snapped back to being alert. " Go screw yourself in hell." The blond spat at the silver haired boy. " Fine then suffer because you can go with out food for another four days." Yuko said Smacking the blond. Naruto sat there in silence. " Why must you make yourself suffer my little blond?" Kyuubi No Kitsune asked. " Shut up." The blond growled at the demon. " I am taking over the body now." Kyuubi No Kitsune said shoving his way through the cage that kept him there. Yuko noticed that something odd was going on with the blond. " YOU WILL NOT HAVE MY BLOND!!!!!! IF YOU TOUCH HIM I WILL KILL YOU!" Kyuubi No Kitsune yelled at the silver haired boy breaking out of the chains.

Yuko sat there frightened. " I know how to control you." Yuko said as he began to rub the kyuubi's stomach. Kyuubi No Kitsune began to be unable to control what was happening to his body. " What are you doing to me?" Kyuubi No Kitsune asked through gasps for air. " If you want the food beg for it." Yuko repeated pulling the demon into his arms. " May I have the food please?" Kyubbi No Kitsune asked his capture. " Not yet, kyuubi." Yuko answered taking the demon's mouth with his own. Kyuubi No Kitsune couldn't help himself from getting heated from the assault on his body.

" Now you can have the food now." Yuko said as he began to feed the blond. No what is Kyuubi doing why can't I get out of here and were is Sasuke? Naruto thought as he watched as Kyuubi No Kitsune had given into what Yuko wanted. Please stop Kyuubi. Naruto yelled in his mind. Yuko had his hand down in the Kyuubi's pants and was also assulting the fox's ears .

Sasuke was tring to get free from the snake that had him. " Let go of me now." Sasuke Hissed at the snake. " NO." Orochimaru said simiply. Before the snake knew what was happending Sasuke had flewen off to go find Naruto and to save him.

Ntfdn: Here you go two chapters in one day you guys better leave me good reviews or I will be sad. tears start to form


	14. Chapter 12

NtfdN: Here is the long awaited chapter 12 of my kyuubi. Gomen about not being able to post anything up in a while but I am an exam student so I have been trying to post that I have. I am really sorry

I DON'T OWN NARUTO BUT I DO OWN HITO SO DON'T STEAL HIM OR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU OR I MIGHT WRITE YOUR NAME IN MY DEATH NOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 12

Sasuke quickly ran towards Yuko's house. He was worried about his Kitsune and what that bustard was doing to him. 'I swear

Yuko if you have done something to My Kitsune then I will kill you again.' Sasuke thought as he came to yuko's house. "Let go of

me you sick fuck!" Naruto Yelled punching Yuko in the face. "Now Now Naruto-kun I wouldn't want to hurt you too much."

Yuko said throwing the blonde on the bed and chaining the fox to it. "What are you doing let me go." Naruto pleaded looking at

the silver haired boy in fear. Yuko began removing his clothes in front of the Blonde. Naruto laid on the bed in complete horror.

Yuko smirked as he saw the blonde shake in fear. "It is okay Naruto-kun I'll be gentle." Yuko said in a seductive voice in the

blonde's ear. "Don't you dare touch me!" Naruto yelled head butting Yuko in the head. Yuko toppled backwards and glared at

the blonde. " That is it I have Tried being nice But you have pushed me to this." Yuko said grabbing the blonde's pants ripping

them off revealing Naruto's exposed flesh.

Sasuke kicked down the gate that was in front of the giant mansion and quickly ran for the front door prying to god that he wasn't

to late to save his Naruto. Yuko grabbed naruto's leg and positioned them to were he could penetrate the blonde. Naruto was on

the verge of tears when he felt yuko's rock hard member against his exposed entrance. " You brought this on your self." Yuko said

shoving his member into Naruto's entrance. The Blonde Screamed out loud in Pain. Sasuke stopped stopped looking in the living

room when he heard Naruto's scream. " Naruto!!!!!" Sasuke yelled. " You are so tight Naruto-kun." Yuko hissed pulling his

member out and shoving it back in. " Please stop." Naruto pleaded in pain. " No." yuko panted. Sasuke walked into the room and

stood there in horror. " Get Off from him NOW YUKO!" Sasuke yelled starting to glow red. Yuko slowly pulled out of the

blonde's bleeding entrance.

Sasuke pushed his way past the silver haired boy and made his way to the frightened blonde. "Ssh Kitsune it is just me." Sasuke

said removing the chains from the blonde's bleeding wrists. Naruto curled into a ball. " Yuko I will kill you for good now." Sasuke

growled. " Sure whatever." Yuko said shruring his shoulders. Sasuke stood up and slowly walked toward Yuko. Yuko blinked his

eyes and Sasuke was in front of him and had his hand through his chest. " Now die and rot in hell Yuko." Sasuke whispered

ripping out the silver haired boy's heart. Yuko Before he died he watched sasuke eat his heart.

Sasuke wrapped the scared blonde in a blanket and carried him downstairs. Sasuke walked towards the phone that was in the l

iving room and dialed his brother's cell phone.

" Mushi Mushi"

" Itachi can you come pick me and Naruto up? "

" Whatever, were the hell are you?"

" We are at Yuko's house.'"

" Fine I will be there in an hour." Itachi said hanging up the phone.

Sasuke sighed and walked towards his broken Blonde. Sasuke sat next to him and began stroking his hair. " sasuke, do you love

me?" Naruto asked looking into the raven haired boy's eyes. " Hai, I love you Naruto." Sasuke answered conting to stroke the

blonde's hair. " I want you to claim me when I am better." Naruto whispered before he passed out. " Ne, what was that,

Kitsune?" Sasuke asked looking down at the sleeping blonde. Itachi ha arrived an hour later and he looked surprised when he saw

Sasuke carrying the blonde out in a blanket. " What happened to him? " Itachi asked looking at his still pissed off younger brother.

" That bastard Yuko raped him." Sasuke said simply.

On their way home sasuke fell asleep in the car. He couldn't stop going over what Naruto had said to him back in the living room

in Yuko's. " Sasuke when I am all better I want you to claim me as yours."

NTFDN: There you go the long awaited chapter 12. I am sorry that it was so short but I was typing this at 2 in the Moring.Please Review it would make me so happy.


	15. Notice

NinetailedfoxdemonNaruto

Hello everyone I am posting this to find out if you guys would like me to redo My Kyuubi so that the chapters are longer and explain more or would you like me to keep it the same. I would also like to thank all of you who read this Fan Fic and that I also need some ideas for the next chapter please if you have any just leave a review or email me At if you are not registered in thank you once again for reading and to let you all it makes me happy that this story is liked and I want to make more fan fics. that you guys like.


	16. Still in hiatus

CloudVegetaStrife: I am sad to inform you that My Kyuubi is still on Hiatus and will try to update as soon as I can. I have been really busy lately and I haven't been getting much sleep. It would help me greatly if my readers will still read my stories because I love to write them it is just sometimes life gets in the way. I am sorry again so please don't kill me or send demented muffins after me. If you do I might eat them. Also I would like to tell you that I am working on a manga version of this story but I have changed the names of the Characters and the way that they look.


	17. Chapter 13

cloudvegetastrife: Yay a update.

I donot own Naruto

Chapter 13

Three months had passed and Naruto was starting to get back to normal. Sasuke had written off what the blond had said that night as a joke. Sasuke had become very protcetive of Naruto. "Hey Sasuke?" Naruto asked the raven haired teen. " What is it Naruto?" Sasuke asked looking into Naruto's blue eyes. " I was wondering if we could do something uhm... together." Naruto said blushing a little. " I guess we could go get you some new clothes and then go see a movie." Sasuke replied. Naruto began jumping up and down in joy. " Yes..." Naruto said.

Sasuke sat in his class keeping an eye on Naruto. he couldn't help but smile every time he caught the fox looking at him. " hey Naruto have you told Sasuke yet?" Kiba asked his friend. "No Kiba, I haven't told him yet I plan on telling him after the movie." Naruto whispered back. "What you guys are going to the movies?!" Kiba asked the blond. "Yeah we are and we are also going to go get me some new clothes,but it is not a date." Naruto Replied. "What do you mean it is not a date.?.?" Kiba asked. "Uhm... I will tell you later on Aim alright." Naruto whispered catching the teacher glaring at him.

Sasuke was happy when the bell rang and went to grab his fox so they could get to the mall and the movies. Sasuke spotted his brother and Hito. "Itachi can you tell mom and dad that Naruto and I are going to be late and to start dinner with out us." Sasuke said to his older brother who was busy smacking Hito for dropping his soda in the car. "Yeah Sure what ever." Itachi replied.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand causing the blond to blush heavly. "Alright first we will get you some clothes and then hit the movie." Sasuke told the flustered blond.

"So are you going to tell him?" Kyuubi no Kitsune questioned the blond.

"Yeah why?" Naruto asked the Kyuubi.

"Beacuse I do not like him." Kyuubi replied glaring at his host.

"I don't care if you don't like him!!" Naruto yelled at the fox.

"I will stop you, little one." Kyuubi no Kitsune replied.

"Please tell me why you don't like him kyuubi?" Naruto asked.

"Because he is going to take you away from me." Kyuubi replied growling at the blond.

On the outside Naruto was on the verge of tears because the Kyuubi did not agree with him and it hurt him to think that the kyuubi might do something to keep Sasuke away from him. Sasuke turned to look at Naruto and pulled th blond into a hug and asked, "What is wrong my kitsune?" Naruto looked up into Sasuke's eyes and said," I love you." Naruto began to cry as Sasuke held him close. "I love you too Naruto and I always have."

CloudVegetaStrife: Sorry for the Short chapter and the long update but please review anyways.


End file.
